Unexpected
by kimi170
Summary: What happens when everyone is settled down and living their lives in happiness... How would two unexpected people come together and find what they are missing? HG/DM Lemon/smut in later chapters. In progress.
1. Chapter 1: Back Home

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... I wish I did.

Hermione opened her flats' door and took a long deep breath, taking in the new smell. It had been two years since she bought the flat, but had probably only spent about two weeks in it. After the war, Hermione decided to go back to Hogwarts and finish her last year of school. Unlike Harry and Ron, who chose to go straight to Auror training and get started on their lives right away, she decided to continue her education. It was all she had left after her parents were killed and didn't have any plans to start a family just yet. Harry had married Ginny right after the war was over and Ron married Lavender just a few months after.

Many thought that Hermione and Ron were made for each other, but after dating for a couple of weeks they realized that they weren't so compatible after all. Hermione took the new found chance and started to study to become a journalist, and because of her smart nature she was able to graduate in two years. Even after she finished the career she wanted, she felt like something was still missing and opted to start another degree in a new career; business. Much to her dismay she finished in another two years, when her life completely changed. During those two years Hermione befriended Luna Lovegood, a great friend from Hogwarts, and eventually became great friends. When they both finished school they joked about so many plans that they had for their futures that in one drunken night they decided to use all their money and open a publishing company. It was the craziest idea they both jumped in and were completely terrified of failing, but at the end of the year the publishing company H&L publishing Inc. became the most successful publishing company in both the muggle and wizard world.

Walking in her flat took an invisible weight off her shoulders, thinking that she was finally back to her normal life and stability. At age 23, she had the life that most people her age wished they had and would kill for. A luxurious, fun, relaxed, and most importantly monetary stable. Between being a hero, her parents heritance, well made investments, and the company itself, she was the second richest person in the wizard world after the Malfoy's. Life couldn't be better. Passing the small little hallway entering her flat she noticed the tall walls made of complete glass from ceiling to floor, that endorsed the living room and balcony. In the middle of the room was a huge living room with crème color sofas and contemporary furniture. Contrasting very well with the pastel colors and purples that decorated the rest of the room. An open concept kitchen and bar were set facing the back of the room with the most beautiful kitchen in chrome and black. She took off her black blazer and threw it on the couch and also took off her tall black heels. Heading toward the glass windows leading to the balcony, she massaged her neck and took the diamond clip from her hair, letting her hair cascade down her back. Opening the balcony door she stood there for a moment and took the beautiful view, the balcony had a pool and Jacuzzi, as well as a little bar and a few patio chairs. Taking a champagne cup she served her self some and took a sip. The wind was blowing and the view was incredible. The most beautiful penthouse money could buy and the most beautiful sight one can see, was right there in front of her, and she couldn't be happier.

Staring at the distance she started to think how much she had changed in the last 6 years and wondered how after 2 years of not seeing her friends, might react and see her again. Taking another sip of her champagne, she didn't notice the blond that was watching from her next flat neighbor.


	2. Realizations

**I don't own Harry Potter... Even though I wished I did. **

**I'm so sorry for taking so long... I have mid-term exams to study for and my class schedule is packed, plus I have a job to keep and it's really hard to find time to sit down and write something different than papers for my professors and my work. So thanks to this snow storms I'm able to take a day off and continue writing something. Now back to the story.**

**Thank you, ****Kim****.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

C**_hapter 2: Realizations_**

"No Blaise, I don't plan on partnering with them." He yelling at the phone and let out a loud huff of air. "They are too problematic, plus their potions lost a lot of stock market value last year and that is very bad business for our company."

After a few minutes arguing through the phone he finally hanged up, and threw the phone on the couch as hard as he could. His company Malfoy inc. was a great success, but he felt that his life wasn't what he wanted it to be even when he had accomplish what he needed to do. There was no purpose. After his mother passed away two years ago, his life took a turn in another direction. He didn't want to live like this any more. After Hogwarts, the news that Draco's dad Lucius was sent to Azkaban, and given the dementor's kiss was a big deal that brought the Malfoy's name to the ground. He decided to take charge of the family company and run it, since he owned it, with Blaise Zabini. Trying to make his family name to the top again was hard enough, but know he felt like he had to live up to that name, and in many occasions he doubted that it was worth it. People always expected him to be the best, look his best, and to live up to what Malfoy's were known for.

Running his fingers through his hair he let out an invisible weight that was held tightly in his chest. He did what Malfoy's were supposed to do, inherit the money his father left him, live a life of success and glory, party, make others fear him, and finally have everything he wanted. It was a simple life dream, but this came with a price. Loneliness. He had the money, the power, the time, the age, but nothing seem to fit in. He was lost. He was alone, and he was miserable. All the girls that he met usually wanted him for his money or looks, but nobody saw passed that. He enjoyed parties, that wouldn't change, but he wouldn't settle down for anyone that couldn't see him for the person that he really was. He would have to wait, even if it meant waiting forever.

"Merlin, I need a drink. Could today please get a little better, I can't stand this anymore" He mumbled to himself while pouring some firewhiskey into a cup. He took a gulp and took off his suit jacket and loosened his tie. Sitting on the couch he noticed that he actually never took in how good of a job the people that he hired to decorate his flat did. The walls were tall and slick, and expensive paintings decorated the white living room. He specifically had told the designer that he wanted a modern style home, and so it happened. The living room had long white and black couches with a large coffee table in the center. The kitchen was located on the left side of the room in chrome and black. A dining room set area was right in front of the kitchen overlooking the outside balcony. Everything in the flat was modern, futuristic and he liked it. But he still felt like there was something not right.

_ Ok, maybe all I need is a breath of fresh air_. He thought and started to walk outside. Opening the large French doors he looked at how it was designed. He had asked for a large pool and Jacuzzi, a bar a small fireplace and a few patio furniture here and there. He took in the wonderful view, and took a large breath.

Only during times like this is that he felt free and relieved, but that only lasted a few minutes and than it shut off. Leaning to the balcony her turned his head and saw a beautiful woman looking at the distance just as he was just seconds ago. Her silhouette mesmerized him. Completely took his breath away, she seem lost in thought and her profile was facing him. He knew she couldn't see him, but did he like what he saw. She was simply breath taking. Her hair cascading down her back, a slim figure with the right amount of curves. She was perfection, she was the Venus (Mythical God) to his world as of that moment. He stared and wished that he was in that balcony, and knew who she was. The flat that she was in, he knew had been unoccupied for two years, and wondered if it was her who it belonged to. For that one moment he felt happy and relaxed, and knew what his new purpose was. He had to meet the beauty from the balcony, without knowing that this might change his life forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**How was this chapter, I'm trying to introduce the characters and try to let everyone know how their personalities are, I promise I will try my best to have longer chapters and more plot ideas.**


End file.
